One hedgehog many secrets : Blaze or Sally
by Dash.M.Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic.M.Hedgehog is holding many deep dark secrets witch one is already known but will he be able to put up with his secrets and two females contently fighting over him of will he unleash every thing into the darkness? SONAZE/SONALLY [mostly sonaze]
1. Dark sonic

**SEGA OWNS SONIC AND OTHER PEOPLE**

It was a nice day on the green hill zone sonic the hedgehog was running through the zone when ''ARGH!'' sonic screamed as a sharp pain went through his whole body.

sonic fell down to the overwhleming pain **MEANWHILE**

Blaze the cat was also running through the green hill zone for unknown info when she heard sonic scream she quickly ran to his rescue.

''SSSSSSSOOOOOOONNNNNNNIIIIIIICCCCCCC'' blaze yelled.

''o-oove-over here'' sonic manage to say when blaze got over to him he stared to chuckle evily his fur turned a pure black, his eyes turned completly white, his quills rose up.

''I'm free!'' sonic said as he flew up skywards.

''sonic?'' blaze asked as she backed away in fear.

''I'am much more powerful than that weakling you mortal fool ... **I'AM DARK SONIC MORE POWERFUL THAN ANYTHING!''** dark sonic yelled in a deep scary voice.

dark sonic stared trashing the place ''Hey I can't let you destroy this zone who ever or whatever you are'' blaze yelled but as soon as she said that sonic passed out and tuned back into his regular self

''huh s-sonic a-are you o.k?''

no responce

''sonic ... wake up ...please...'' blaze said trough tears fearing the worst

still no responce

''...sonic...'' blaze now trying hard to hold back the tears.

''B-Blaze?'' sonic said barly alive

''s-s-sonic!'' blaze now crying but with tears with joy as she hugged him hard

''your alive!'' blaze yelled with joy

''heh he- *cough* *cough*'' said sonic as he coughed up blood.

''dang right I'm alive'' sonic said when he stood up

Then blaze hit him in the head.

''ow what was that for?!'' sonic said angerly

**''DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT EVER !''**blaze yelled

''heh heh sorry'' sonic said

''come on let's get back to knothole I'll race ya'' balze said

''YOUR ON''

**AND THAT MY FRIST CH OF THIS STORY SEE YA**


	2. dark dreams

** SEGA OWNS ALL SONIC THINGS**

MEANWHILE IN KNOTHOLE

A sonic boom could be heard trough out knothole as the speedy duo came running up to the village.

''well sonic I've got to go but I'll see you later'' blaze softly said.

''no prob I'll see you around blaze'' sonic said half-harted.

''bye!'' said blaze .

''bye...'' sonic said in a small voice.

little did they know they where being watched

''hhmmm... I must report this to ze princesses '' the figure said

**THE NEXT DAY 12:20**

''What do you mean ant'' sally said in confusion.

antoine walked toward sally but soon as he took the first step they hear an evil chuckle and walked out side and saw... dark sonic

'' I'll burn this village to the ground first then the world - no the universe will be mine **HA HA HA HA HA!''**

''WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! '' sally yelled as she ran up to dark sonic.

''take a good look sal ''dark said as he was waving his figer at her.

''s-s-sonic?'' she said with fear as she backed up as did the freedom fighters.

''please I'm much stronger than that mortal fool anyways you will all bow down to me** DARK** SONIC,** HA HA HA HA''**

''

not if I have anything to say about that!'' a burning figure shot at dark sonic

'' ARUGH!'' dark sonic said as he winched in pain as the figure showed heslef

''your not going to hurt any body!''burning blaze said in a humble voice.

dark sonic eyes turned back to normal as did his form form by just looking at blaze

''b-b-blaze?'' sonic said softly as he struggled to get up

blaze just picked him up and took him to his house.

''blaze I'm sorry''sonic said sadly

''for what?''blaze asked confused

''never mind.''

sonic found himslef falling for blaze yet at the same time as he fell for sally but he felt more of this felings toward blaze than sally.  
no he simply push the thought aside but it keep on coming back did he love blaze or sally one person came to mind and that  
person was...

**HA HA HA HA CLIFFHANGER IM BAD WHO WILL HE FALL FOR FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON ONE  
HEDGEHOG MANY SECRETS : BLAZE OR SALLY! AWESOMEMCCLOUD SAYS SEE YA!**


	3. Sonic and Eggman dead?

SEGA OWNS SONIC THINGS I OWN DASH

KNOTHOLE DAY AFTER DARK SONIC

And that person is ... Blaze I think I'm in love with blaze sonic was taken out of his thoughts when he was awaken by a angry  
sally.

''sonic!'' sally yelled as she walked up to his bed.

'' what? '' sonic said sleely

''your under arrest for almost destroying the city'' she said softly as she stared tearing up.

''WHAT!?'' sonic yelled as he jumped out of his bed .

''I'm sor-'' sally was cut off by sonic

''no your not I can feel it and let me save you some time ,I'M outta here!'' sonic said loudly.

''no you have to come with me '' sally stared

'' yea-no I'm going-gone-outta here I'M geting blaze then see ya I really didn't like this place any way'' sonic said

'' s-s-sonic I'm shocked I thought you liked this place and whos blaze?'' sally said as she walked to sonic who is now dressed.

sonic stopped in his tracks ''blaze is my best friend and so is tails I'm taking him with me too now goodbye.'' sonic ran out the door

''sonic!'' sally yelled as she ran after him with no progress...

''blaze'' sonic said as he ran up to her

''hi sonic!'' she said joyfuly and hugged him

''um sonic Ihate to tell you this but I have to go back to my demension.''she said sadly

'' can I come with? plsease.

''sonic you have to stay here-'' blaze was cut of by sonic

'' they where just about to arrest me''  
Eggman was near by with a laser charging it with a blue chaos emerald. The laser was turning bright red. He fired the laser and he noticed eggman '' Hey wanna play for the last time eggy?'' sonic said as he spin dashed towards eggman eggman said nothing he just charged his laser...

The battle lasted 2 hours it could be seen from knothole,''whoa... '' tails said in awe(note tails is 12 like in the games) an explosion could be seen too rotor came running outside so did all the other freedom fighters ''wow...'' bunnie said as she walked in the middle of the village.''come on we have to see if sonic is ok '' sally yelled

As the team ran towards the hole they found something so shocking so mind blowing so suprising,the riped up gloves of both eggman and sonic's eggman nor sonic's body was found nor blaze was seen,all was found was a blue chaos emerald...

**WHAT HAPPENED TO SONIC AND EGGMAN WHERES BLAZE FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON ONE HEDGEHOG **

** MANY SECRETS : BLAZE OR SALLY**


	4. timeline so farhint for next ch

HELLO ALL YOU READERS THIS IS THE TIMELINE SO FAR

ch1 Sonic becomes dark sonic for a second then sees blaze and turns back

ch2 dark attacks knothole and dark sonic turns back to sonic the second he looks at burning blaze

ch3 sally accuses sonic for treson and damage of knothole and sonic runs away seeing blaze leaving and begs to come with her but eegman tries to kill sonic and the freedom fighters come to the hole after the battle and sees sonic's riped glove

HINT ch4 tells a time skip 20 years in the futer


	5. 20 years later

SEGA** OWNS SONIC THINGS I OWN DASH AND FLAME  
**

**T**he freedom fighters looked at the gloves in shock as sally walked up to the hole she started crying as she picked up the damaged glove.  
The other freedom fighters just stood there with sad faces ''why?'' sally said as she looked up in the sky, tears streaming down her face...

SOMEWHERE

''Uhhhhh'' Sonic said as he rubbed his head ''I guess I over did it this time'' sonic said. he got up off the grass? ''huh where am I?'' sonic asked to nobody ''your here your alive!'' someone yelled as she hugged him ''Blaze!'' sonic yelled as he hugged harder, ''blaze there's something I got to tell you''  
''yes sonic?'' blaze asked as he leaned in close to her. ''I-I love you'' sonic said as he leaned towards her. ''I love you to'' she said as they kissed.

* * *

TIME SKIP: 20 years

The 17 year old flame sat on his bed playing his gutar,soon he got up out of his bed and walked toward the door as he opened the door he walked down a long hallway. The hallway had the simple red carpet with every now and then a window over looking the city. Soon he got to a staircase witch had paintings of his relatives on his mom side of the family. He got to the bottom of the staircase he went to see if Dash was here today like he always was on friday afternoons.''hello Dash,... mom,... dad... anyone here?... '' nobody responded as he walked to the large table in the center of the huge dinning room. The dinning room was a wide open area with a long table in the middle for the king or flame's dad witch had a large chair at the end also for the king and behind the chair gave a wonderful view of the city.''huh I wonder where every body is'' flame wondered in his after sitting and thinking for a few minutes he told a guard he was leaving for the city,'' when the king comes back I will tell him'' the guard said.

20 minutes later, back at the castle...

Flame came running at the castle at supersonic speeds''whew that was fun.'' flame said as he came to a stop and walked into the castle he saw his  
mom and dad. His dad was a blue hedgehog that wore a red cape that was attached to a gold shoulder pad and red shoes with a white stripe on the the middle of the shoes and also a gold crown,his mom was a purple cat that wore purple robe, and also a golden crown,and a golden hedgehog with  
blue and green stripes. Flame came running at a regular speed,'hey mom, hey dad!' flame said as he walked down the red carpet.  
'Hey son how you doing!' sonic said with joy as flame came running down the humongous hallway.'hello flame' blaze said cheerfully.'hello flame nice to see you again' dash said. Flame retuned the hellos and hugged his mom and dad.'Hey I'm going back to my old dimention you want to come flame?'sonic asked.'sure why not i'd like to see where you came from.' flame said as he walked to the table with a orange. Well we could go now...'  
blaze said,'yeah lets go'' flame said as he spead at the door 'oh all right let's go' sonic said as all three went outside.

* * *

20 YEARS KNOTHOLE

The lush green sea of trees and the thick long grass sway in the wind, peace...peace that one word... the word that they heard for the last 20 years  
and they where sick of it and I mean sick of it the one word just drove them insane...chaos is what the wish for... over and over and over but no  
chaos nothing...nothing. What is a band of heroes to do with no ''bad guy'' that is how it is for the freedom fighters no sad tears no happy faces.  
That was about to change for all of them but nobody knows what the future holds...


End file.
